Sleeping With the Enemy
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Itachi is appointed as Sasuke's chaperone on a field trip to a theme park for Shikamaru's birthday party. They witness the two getting busy on the skyride, and get ideas of their own. Things heat up during laser tag. ShikaKiba, ItaSasu, and KotetsuXIzumo.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping With The Enemy**

**By Kaline Reine**

This fic is dedicated to :iconKelsall-L4J: my good friend Rebekah!

**WARNINGS: Lots of adult stuff and lemon. This is graphic and contains Yaoi, boy love, and incest. (Or more specifically "Uchihacest" yay!) A lot of people don't like that, but if you don't then please don't read. If you have read any of my other fics, then you know how graphic and twisted they can be. Very adult stuff, not for children! There is also probably some swearing, there usually is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and/or settings from Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does!**

**Pairings: I will tell you right now, pairings are ShikamaruXKiba, ItachiXSasuke, KotetsuXIzumo, and maybe some others if I feel like it!**

**Chapter 1:**

Sasuke was scared. He had never been to an amusement park before and he was very nervous. But it did make him feel a little better that Itachi was there. He would never admit that to anyone, though. His parents had made his big brother come with him, since he had been sheltered pretty much his whole life, and it was his first time. He of course had gotten mad at them, including his brother, because he didn't think he needed anyone to interfere with him on this day. He wasn't a child, and didn't need a chaperone!

Today wasn't just any day, it was Shikamaru's birthday. His sixteenth, to be precise. And to celebrate, the whole gang had come with them to the theme park. Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Hinata. Kotetsu and Izumo had come with them as the official chaperones, and they were quite surprised when Sasuke's brother had shown up, but they hadn't bothered to argue.

"You know it must be awfully embarassing for Sasuke-san, having his older brother tag along with us all day," Shikamaru was talking to a very unstable looking Kiba, who had come on the skyride with him. "To tell you the truth, I've always kind of looked up to the guy... Hey Kiba-kun, you okay?"

The boy was obviously terrified. He was sitting on one side of the scary, menacing thing, looking at the ground below. He had never been up so high, and he wanted down!

"Nah, I'm fine," He lied, putting on his brave facade, like always. Shikamaru, as usual, saw right through it.

"Are you _sure_? You look awfully pale..."

They had all had to pair up, because of the weight restrictions on such a ride. Each one could only hold two people. The skyrides were large metal containers suspended by what appeared to be only a thin cable. They were painted red, which was admittedly Kiba's favorite color. He might have even admired the view, if he weren't scared of heights. It made him wish he could have brought Akamaru, his dog, along with him today. But he'd had to leave him at home., because of park rules.

There were two thin cables running parallel to each other, and each of them supporting their own string of skyrides, which moved in opposite directions. The view from above had to be quite stunning. This was the method most of the park-goers used to get around, as it was much faster than walking. Even though they still took a very long time, because of how slowly they moved. Every time there was a draft or breeze, the inhabitants would either flinch and hope not to fall, or call out joyous praises, asking for more.

Shikamaru motioned for Kiba to sit next to him, but he didn't move. Instead, he clung desperately to the pole which was in the middle of the skyride, afraid they would fall. With a sigh, Shikamaru moved to sit next to his friend.

"Thanks," Kiba remarked, actualy managing to keep his voice in check. "But won't that make this thing tilt?"

"A little," The Nara made his move then, putting an arm around the other boy. "But I'm glad we got to be alone for a few minutes... Even if it is all the way up here."

"What do you mean?"

Shikamaru saw the way he shifted nervously. "There's nothing to worry about up here, just relax and wait for the ride to be over. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Maybe..." Kiba smirked, devilish thoughts entering his mind.

It was no secret that he was attracted to his friend. And he had always been more than a little nervous over his best friend, Chouji. But he'd relaxed a little when Chouji had shown an interest in girls. Particularly Ino... Even if she didn't return his feelings. But that was another story. The fact that Shikamaru hadn't invited Chouji along today made him feel much better about it. He didn't get why, but who was he to judge?

Before he knew it, the dog boy found himself clinging to Shikamaru. It was not meant to be taken out of context the way it obviously was, but he couldn't help it. He was scared!

The next thing he knew, the shadow-shifter's lips were pressed against his, tasting, exploring... Kiba melted into the familiar touch. They had only touched as friends up until now, but it was definetely worth the wait. He cried out passionately into the other's mouth, opening his lips to explore.

"Mmmmm, Kiba..."

Shikamaru ran his tongue along his bottom lip, and plunged into Kiba's mouth with unbridled lust. The boy was still scared of course, and due to his irrational fear of heights, was still clinging desperately to the thick metal pole in the center of the damned thing. And if Shikamaru were completely honest with himself, which he usually was, he was really aroused by the situation they were in.

When a hand brushed it's way across his arousal, he gasped, shaken for a moment. But with a growl, he had Kiba pinned against the bar, and they wre both on the floor, surrouned by the round walls and seats, where no one could see them, unless they were passing by. He had already weighed his options, and decided exhibitionism was the way to go.

"Sh-shikmaru, wait... What are we doing?"

"I'm claiming my present from you," As usual, he had already anticipated this kind of response, and was prepared with a witty yet sexual comeback for it. "Now hold still."

Kiba obeyed, but he whined a little when his zipper was pulled hold by the shadow-shifter's strong hands. Shikamaru was pleased to see he was already hard, his cock pulsing and begging for more. He knew they didn't have much time, and immediately went to work licking over it, from his balls to his precum-soaked head. It was delicious, and it got even better when he heard him scream out, arching his back for more. Shikamaru wasted no more time in taking Kiba's cock into his mouth, and sucking on it longingly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi was sitting back, pretending to be bored, as his little brother played around on the stupid skyride. Here was Sasuke, sixteen years old, and still even more immature than the boy whose birthday they were here for. Everyone who had come for the day had split up. They had no idea where anyone was, and they had been separated from the rest of the group.

"Stop your playing, Sasuke," He warned the foolish little Uchiha. "We need to find the others..."

Sasuke momentarily stopped swinging around on the pole he was hanging off of, and looked at his brother. "Why? Can't handle me on your own, aniki?"

Itachi had no response for that, he was silent, for the most part. "Hn."

"I get the feeling they ditched us on purpose, anyway. Probably because you're so grouchy!"

"Don't blame _me_ for your-"

He went silent, when he saw another skyride passing them by. It was headed in the opposite direction, but that wasn't what caught his eye. There were two boys doing some very sexual things to each other. His breath caught in his throat. It was bad enough that his brother had to practically pole dance for him on the stupid ride... And in ridiculously short black shorts, no less... But now his friends were over there giving each other blow jobs! He felt like he could faint, really.

"What is it, Nii-san?" Sasuke went to turn around, but Itachi grabbed the collar of his shirt to stop him.

"No, otouto. Don't turn around. It's nothing..."

"Get off me!" He shouted, turning around now, just to piss his older brother off. Sasuke wasn't that surprised to get an eyefull of Shikamaru and Kiba. "_Wow_."

"Aren't those your friends?"

"Y-yeah... That's- that was... I- d-don't... Oh my god..." Sasuke immediately had to fight down the erection that threatened to spring forth from seeing what they were doing.

Everyone knew he dressed provacatively for a reason. But there was lots of debate over what Sasuke's reason was. Most people thought it was to please the fangirls, or to entice one of them to stop being shy long enough to be his girlfriend. But only his closest friends knew the true reason: Sasuke was gay.

And even that fact wasn't so obvious, since he had never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. No one really knew why, except Sasuke himself. And it had might have had something to do with the sex god sitting across from him...

Itachi looked at him, and that was when he realized he had been staring at his older brother. "Looks like you enjoyed the show a little more than you should have..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Again,** **This fic is dedicated to :iconKelsall-L4J: my good friend Rebekah!**

**A/N: Yeah yeah, Shikamaru belongs to Temari. I know... XD But for now, let's just pretend he doesn't? It's in AU anyway, so psh! I hope you all liked it, but especially Kelsall, since it was written for her. (waves) Hi! :D Anyway, I was going to make this story one chapter but... It will most likely be about 2 or 3, depending on how dirty my mind gets.**

**And yes, there will be ItachiXSasuke later, which is why the beginning started out like it did. I'd rather start out with two characters I have done before, it makes it easier to set the mood for this kind of fic. And of course, there are other pairings, but I will let your imagination run wild until the next chapter is up! XD No sex in this chapter, well a little but not really. But just you wait! BWAHAHA! Next chapter involves... Laser tag! :D Ooohhh, delightfully evil scenes coming up. I shall stop rambling at any time now... Wait for it, wait for it... Ah, I'm don-**

**Shikamaru: (hits her over the head with a frying pan to shut her up)**

**Kaline: x.x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleeping With The Enemy**

**By Kaline Reine**

**This fic is dedicated to :iconKelsall-L4J: my good friend Rebekah!**

**WARNINGS: Lots of adult stuff and lemon. This is graphic and contains Yaoi, boy love, and incest. (Or more specifically "Uchihacest" yay!) A lot of people don't like that, but if you don't then please don't read. If you have read any of my other fics, then you know how graphic and twisted they can be. Very adult stuff, not for children! There is also probably some swearing, there usually is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and/or settings from Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does!**

**Pairings: I will tell you right now, pairings are ShikamaruXKiba, ItachiXSasuke, KotetsuXIzumo, and maybe some others if I feel like it!**

**Chapter 2:**

"Wait, I think I know why they're going that way..." Sasuke stated suddenly, trying to change the subject. "Weren't we supposed to meet everyone at two thirty for laser tag?"

"Hn. I think I heard something about that..."

"Awesome!" To Itachi's horror, the younger Uchiha resumed the annoyingly tantalizing dancing he was doing earlier. He wanted to slap the boy silly, yet at the same time, he wanted to- _'No, no! Bad thoughts, get out of my head!! I can't do THAT with my little brother... Can I?'_

The more he thought about it, the more tempting it sounded. But soon the ride was over, and the next thing he knew, Sasuke was dragging him toward the same ride, but headed in the opposite direction. There was virtually no wait in line, since it was after all a weekday... But now he would have to endure this again, and though Itachi was known for being a strong man, he was not sure if he was capable of resisting this strange urge to have his brother.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shikamaru and Kiba had just gotten off their ride, when two crazy girls came running over to them.

"Shikamaru! Where is Sasuke?" Ino demanded. "He said he'd meet us at two thirty!"

"And it's like two o'clock right _now_," Sakura commented.

"But we're not even at the laser tag place," Shikamaru sighed heavily, knowing he and Kiba would be forced to lead these two around until the Uchiha boys met up with them. Then they'd be clinging onto Sasuke like the little leeches they were... "Maybe if we go over there, he'll be there. That's where we said we'd meet anyway."

"Good point!" Ino grabbed Sakura's arm and began dragging her away. "Come on, Sakura!"

Kiba felt his pain. "Ugh, girls..."

"_Tell me_ about it! What a drag..."

Silently, they followed the two girls, who talked about Sasuke all the way there. When they got there, Neji and Tenten were already waiting for them. No one had really seen Lee or Hinata. The small group decided to wait for the Uchiha boys, despite their eagerness to play laser tag.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As was expected, Sasuke had resumed his idiotic dancing as soon as the skyride lurched forward and began taking them toward their new destination. Itachi was starting to really lose his cool now. And the images going through his mind after what he saw earlier were not helping!

"Otouto, stop that!" Itachi snapped at him.

"Why aniki?" Sasuke got right in his face, with one hand loosely hanging onto the pole in the center of the skyride. "Can't handle a little... _movement_?"

Just then, a swift breeze caught them by surprise, causing the whole thing to shift. Itachi wasn't scared of the ride moving, but what happened next _did_ scare him. He felt a weight being pressed down upon him, and he was face to face with his little brother.

"It's not the movement that _concerns_ _me_, Sasuke..."

Sasuke didn't catch the hidden meaning behind his brother's words at first. He had been teasing him on purpose, but he really hadn't meant to fall on Itachi! Once he was there, in his big brother's lap, he decided it was really comfortable. It was almost like they were made to fit together; their bodies complimented each other perfectly. Before he knew it, Sasuke's arms had wrapped themselves around Itachi's neck, and the other boy was holding onto Sasuke, so he didn't fall off.

Itachi almost slapped himself when his hands found their way to Sasuke's hips, somehow... It just felt so right to be like this, but that was not his concern. It was what his brother was doing to him that had him having a mental meltdown at the moment.

_'Those impossibly short shorts he's wearing today... The way he moves so temptingly. He's so flexible... And the way his skin feels beneath my fingers... Ohhhh, mhhhhmmm...'_

Sasuke didn't know what to make of his brother's expression. He'd never really seen him look quite like that. He wasn't looking at him, but rather through him, and the look on his face was one of pure ecstasy. He thought he heard a stifled noise escape from Itachi's throat, but he wasn't quite sure.

He felt something hard pressing against him, and that was his cue to move off of Itachi's lap. That was when he noticed that Itachi was gripping his hips rather harshly. He couldn't move!

"Itachi, what are you doing?!"

The weasel smirked at his little brother. "This seems like a pretty good way to keep you from being so defiant. Maybe you will listen to me next time."

"Let me go!" He squirmed around, causing Itachi to become even harder against him. The older Uchiha's grip tightened, and Sasuke knew he wasn't going anywhere. "Ita-"

Itachi pulled him forward all of a sudden, so that their lips met. Neither seemed to know quite what to do in this situation. Both wanted to kiss, but it was a secret known only to them, individually. Neither wanted the other to know.

_'How would Sasuke react if I...?'_

Mentally shrugging it off, Itachi pulled Sasuke even closer to him. One hand snaked it's way up to tangle in his soft ebony spikes, while the other pawed restlessly at his hips, finally content with settling along his lower back to make sure he didn't pull away. Of course, that was the furthest thing from Sasuke's mind. He began to hesitantly move his lips against his brother's.

"Nnnnh... Sasuke..." The older boy pulled back for only a moment, before pulling his little brother that much closer to him.

Sasuke moved with him, no longer caring. He let out a moan as well, when he felt Itachi's tongue move out to lick along the line of his lower lip. No sooner than his lips had parted, the two brothers were one with each other. Nothing else mattered. They didn't care if this was wrong, it felt right to them. And they both knew it, though if asked, they would both have to deny it. And that was the real tragedy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: More teasing, yay! But don't worry too much, the next chapter is much better. It's more... detailed! XD I know I left off in a really bad place, sorry. I didn't know what else to write, so this is good I guess. I shall write more!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleeping With The Enemy**

**By Kaline Reine**

**This fic is dedicated to :iconKelsall-L4J: my good friend Rebekah!**

**WARNINGS: Lots of adult stuff and lemon. This is graphic and contains Yaoi, boy love, and incest. (Or more specifically "Uchihacest" yay!) A lot of people don't like that, but if you don't then please don't read. If you have read any of my other fics, then you know how graphic and twisted they can be. Very adult stuff, not for children! There is also probably some swearing, there usually is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and/or settings from Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does!**

**Pairings: I will tell you right now, pairings are ShikamaruXKiba, ItachiXSasuke, KotetsuXIzumo, and maybe some others if I feel like it! I just added GaaraXHinata, with one-sided GaaraXLee... I couldn't resist, it was completely random, and set itself up so yeah.**

**Chapter 3:**

Soon, the Uchihas had somehow managed to find enough will power to untangle themselves from each other. They had made it to the laser-tag place, where the others were waiting for them. Kotetsu and Izumo were already inside, waiting for everyone. Everyone had made it there, except for Lee and Hinata. No one knew where they were.

"Who _cares_?" Ino stated bluntly. She was like that.

"Yeah!" Sakura, as always, agreed with her friend. "All Lee does is annoy me anyway... And no one really notices Hinata because she's so quiet."

"When you're right, you're right," Shikamaru admitted, not caring who was there as long as he and Kiba got to chase each other around in the dark... (With guns!) :D "Let's just play."

"Alright everyone, suit up," Kotetsu stated, handing out some vests and laser guns to everyone. "We'll pick teams later. Remember, if you get hit three times, you're down." Everyone nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata had been scared at first. She'd tried to stay with Ino and Sakura, but in the end, she'd gotten separated from them. She was lost and didn't know what to do. The panic had been evident on her face, when the redheaded boy had come up to her.

"Need some help?"

He was so hot; beyond her wildest dreams. With his dark, kohl-outlined eyes, which were an entrancing liquid teal color. And he had the most interesting tattoo... It was the Japanese Kanji for "love". He didn't look that lovable, but Hinata knew looks could be decieving.

"Yeah, s-sure... I d-don't know where m-my friends are..." Her voice was even more shaky than usual, when she was talking to him.

"Do you always stutter like that?"

"Y-yes, s-sorry..."

"You don't have to be sorry," He seemed all too calm about this. "People can't help how they are. My name's Gaara. I'll help you find your friends. Or at the very least, I can stay with you until you find them, and keep you company."

"_Would_ you? Th-that'd be really n-nice..." Hinata blushed wildly. She couldn't help it, he was too cute! Not to mention he was just the kind of guy she knew her father would disapprove of. _Perfect._ "A-and my name's H-Hinata..."

Lee was watching them from behind the bushes. When the boy took Hinata's hand he was outraged! That was his property! He'd been watching the one called Gaara for the last hour or so, but was still too nervous to go up to him... There was no way he'd lose to Hinata!

"What are you doing, Hinata?"

She jumped at the sudden voice behind them, but didn't let go of Gaara's hand. "G-Gaara offered t-to hang out with me u-until I could f-find everyone."

"Well, there's no need for that now. I know where they are... _I think_. I kind of got separated from the group too."

"What, are you serious?" Gaara looked at him like he was stupid.

Lee knew he had to separate those two, but how? Blunt honesty was probably the best way to go in these types of situtations. "Well, I wanted to ask you if... Gaara, can you show me around too? I've been watching you and-"

The redhead raised a hand to silence him, his other hands holding Hinata close. "Say no more. You've told me enough, stalker. Come on Hinata, this guy doesn't know anything. He's lost too, I can tell. Let's go find your friends..."

She only nodded, and let herself be led away by her handsome new friend.

But they could still hear Lee behind them. "No, wait! You don't understand, I- Wait! The power of youth compels you to LISTEN!!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soon everyone was suited up for a friendly game of laser tag. The teams had already been divided, with Shikamaru, Itachi, Naruto, and Neji on Kotetsu's team, and Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten on Izumo's team.

The two teams were instructed to start off on opposite ends of the huge maze they had to travel through. Sasuke and Kiba were already talking about ditching the three girls, while Izumo advised them against it. And over on Kotetsu's team, Naruto was annoying everyone by making fun of their ponytails and long hair. Neji, Itachi, and Shikamaru were secretly plotting the blonde's death... Well not really, but almost!

"_Yes_!" Kiba high-fived Sasuke. "We did it!"

"That was great! Now we don't have to deal with my annoying fangirls anymore. Thanks Kiba!"

"No problem. Now we just have to find the other team..."

Sasuke looked confused "Why? I thought we were ditching everyone?"

"Well you can if you want," Kiba stated almost proudly. "But Shika is on the other team, and... Can you keep a secret?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course he knew what this "secret" was already. He'd seen the two of them on the skyride on the way over here! "Sure." He knew he'd just have to hear it anyway.

"I'm dating Shikamaru!"

"Wow, you seem... overly happy about it." Sasuke didn't know they were dating, but he did know the two were obviously more than friends. He could not help but feel a tinge of sadness tearing at his heart, when he thought about him and Itachi. They could never be together like that; not openly at least... They were brothers, they couldn't date! Itachi probably wouldn't want him, because they couldn't really be a normal couple.

"Yeah, but who wouldn't be proud to have the hottest guy on the planet?"

"Well, let's just say... I know someone who's _hotter_," Sasuke almost blushed, but managed to pull off the evil smirk even better than usual, when thoughts of a certain brother of his crossed his mind.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Kiba returned his smirk, even as the two attempted to navigate the dark tunnels.

"I can't tell you," Sasuke wanted to tell someone, but wasn't really sure how much he could trust Kiba.

"Aww, come on!_ Sure you can_! I told you about me and Shika. And trust me, if my parents ever find out I'm gay, I am _so_ screwed... And _not_ in a good way, either!"

"You make a good point," He took a deep breath. Was he really going to do this? "Today, on the skyride..." Kiba looked slightly panicked. He obviously thought Sasuke was going to mention the other incident. He noticably blushed at the word 'skyride'. "I kissed my brother. Or he kissed me, I'm not sure which really."

Kiba's eyes widened. "Are. you. _SERIOUS_?!"

"Shhh, not so loud, idiot!"

"Oh right, sorry... So was it fun? Or did he like... push you off him or something?"

"No," Sasuke smiled at the thought of it. "Now that you mention it, I guess he_ could_ have. But he didn't."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, on the other end of the maze...

"Naruto, shut up!" Shikamaru and Itachi shouted simultaneously.

"I need to find my little brother," Itachi was explaining to Shikamaru. "We should have been on the same time."

"Aw, don't be a sore loser, Itachi!" Shikamaru patted him on the back, earning himself a death glare from the Uchiha.

Just then, Sakura, Ino and Tenten came out and started shooting at all of them, causing them to have to scatter. Itachi immediately set off in hopes of finding Sasuke. There was no telling what would happen to him if the wrong person saw him in those shorts!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I didn't plan to make this fic into a GaaraXHinata. But when I realized I had left out Lee and Hinata... I wondered what I could do with that. Then it came to me! I couldn't pair them together. Well I could but... ew. So I thought it would be cute to do a scene like that, since they are both paired with Gaara in a lot of fanfics I've read before. So yeah. Behold the cleverness! I know, still no sex scenes, damn it! But next chapter, there will be, I promise!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleeping With The Enemy**

**By Kaline Reine**

**This fic is dedicated to :iconKelsall-L4J: my good friend Rebekah!**

**WARNINGS: Lots of adult stuff and lemon. This is graphic and contains Yaoi, boy love, and incest. (Or more specifically "Uchihacest" yay!) A lot of people don't like that, but if you don't then please don't read. If you have read any of my other fics, then you know how graphic and twisted they can be. Very adult stuff, not for children! There is also probably some swearing, there usually is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and/or settings from Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does!**

**Pairings: I will tell you right now, pairings are ShikamaruXKiba, ItachiXSasuke, KotetsuXIzumo, and maybe some others if I feel like it! I just added GaaraXHinata, with one-sided GaaraXLee... I couldn't resist, it was completely random, and set itself up so yeah.**

**Oh, and I want to include an extra warning that this whole final chapter is pretty much just porn, ok? Not that any of you will complain, but still...**

**Chapter 4:**

Although Shikamaru was curious to know where Itachi was going in such a rush, he had more personal matters to attend to. One being his sexy new boyfriend! He scampered away into the darkness, for once daring to abandon his team.

Sasuke was still sticking by Kiba, but he was quickly shoved aside, when Kiba saw his boyfriend coming. He hid in a small narrow corridor, and waited until they would leave, so he could go find Itachi. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he wanted to be near his brother right now...

"Hey Shika, what's goin-"

Kiba was no longer able to breathe, due to the pair of lips hotly pressing down into his own. Shikamaru embraced him, and they deepened the kiss, before finally pulling apart for air.

Just then, Kotetsu walked in on this little show, and was surprised to say the least. He was able to shoot Kiba once, catching him by surprise from the back.

"_Hey_!" The boy exclaimed, with a very dog-like yelp, making Shikamaru chuckled at how cute it was.

Izumo watched from a nearby hallway, as Kotetsu, his sexy lover ever since they were younger, responded with a witty comeback, as usual. "All's fair in love and war."

"Well said, I second that!" A moment later, he was blasted by Izumo's laser, from out of nowhere.

"Damn it, you can't do that!" Kotetsu shot him back.

"Can too!" Izumo opened fire.

"Can not!" Kotetsu did the same.

Now it was on. The two grown men continued their fight, until both of them had recieved MANY more hits than just the three it took to lose... While the younger teens just stood there watching how immature these two were. Soon however, they had given up fighting, since they had obviously both lost anyway.

Izumo was the first to fall on the ground, with Kotetsu falling right on top of him, exhausted. The kids just stared at them in awe. Shikamaru had his hand on Kiba's butt, and would pinch it every few minutes, making the boy yelp again. It was too funny...

Izumo really liked the way Kotetsu looked in his laser-tag vest. Especially since he somehow wasn't wearing a shirt beneath it. The sight was exquisite, and it made him more then horny. He grabbed a fistful of his lover's long spikey hair, and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

That quick kiss turned into a long one, and soon they were both squirming around, and panting for air.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else," Kotetsu glared at their onlookers. It wasn't malicious, but playful, really. "Away from prying eyes."

Shikamaru chuckled, as the two grown men got up off the cold floor, and ran off to find a quiet place of their own. He whispered something to Kiba, but from his hiding place, Sasuke couldn't tell what it was.

"Watching them do that made me horny, how about you?" He licked over the shell of the brunette's ear, evilly.

Kiba whimpered in response. To Sasuke's horror, the two started making out, right in front of him. Luckily they didn't know he was there, but still... He wasn't paying attention to the cries and moans coming from the two of them. He was busy trying to find a way out of this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kotetsu was even more turned on than Izumo, if that was possible.

"I can't... believe... we were... the first ones... to lose!" His uke panted out, as he hastily removed his clothes, kissing him everywhere all at once.

"Get used to it," Kotetsu smirked, as he yanked off Izumo's boxers. "You're going to lose _a lot_ today, if I have anything to do with it."

He licked at his partner's erection, before taking it into his mouth. But he only licked it a few times, before flipping the smaller man over, pressing him into the hard floor. Izumo's entrance quivered in the dim lighting. Luckily, they had managed to find a pretty private place to do this.

"I'm sorry, I can't wait any longer!" Kotetsu's heavy breath was in his ear, teasing him a little. The head of his cock pressed into his ass eagerly.

"Wait! Sh-shouldn't you... Well, 'prepare' me first?"

"Psh, no."

And with that, he was inside of Izumo, riding him like there was no tomorrow. The other man was down on his hands on knees. This had always been Kotetsu's favorite position, of course. They both cried out, as his long hot shaft pumped in and out of his uke. They could both feel their release nearing already. They had been together so many times their bodies were somewhat used to it by now.

It was no surprise. They had been doing this to each other since they were both fifteen. Every time they felt that all-too-familiar tightening in teir groins, Kotetsu would stop moving, letting them both calm back down a bit, before continuing. This was driving his partner insane, but he loved every minute of it!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke felt like he was being tortured, watching Shikamaru and Kiba go at it like that. The two boys were feeling each other up, and kissing each other everywhere. He really wished Itachi was here right now.

But at the same time, he didn't, because then he would see that his little brother was sporting a massive boner right about now. He didn't want to, but the more he thought about Itachi, the harder it made him. He didn't even hear the footsteps coming up behind him until it was too late.

"Foolish otouto... Are you really going to watch them do that?"

Sasuke squeaked and jumped at the sudden voice that filled his ears. "I- I wasn't, Ita-itachi..."

"Hn. _Sure_ you weren't._ Pervert_."

_'Why is he so close to me?'_ Sasuke wondered. He could feel his older brother's breath fanning across the back of his neck, in the small space.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud moan from Shikamaru. Kiba had removed his pants, and was giving him the best blowjob of his life. It looked like they hadn't really worked out who would be seme yet. But judging from Kiba's current dominance, it was pretty obvious who it would be. This went on for several long minutes, and eventually Shikamaru couldn't hold out anymore, and told Kiba to stop.

"Take these off," Shikamaru commented, referring to the dog-boy's clothes. "Now!"

"Impatient, are we?" Kiba teased his new boyfriend, mercilessly.

"Yes..."

With a growl, Kiba's shirt and jeans were removed by force, and he was pulled down into Shikamaru's lap. The scene was getting too hot for both of the Uchihas, if Itachi's harsh breathing was anything to go by. Sasuke wanted to turn around, just to see if it was true, but he knew that would be a mistake.

_'He's my brother, damn it!'_ Sasuke was confused at this point. _'My fucking BROTHER!'_

Of course, the words "fucking" and "brother" being used together like that only helped to conjure up some rather lewd images in the young Uchiha's virgin mind.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. _'Not good, not good, not good! Itachi...'_ Of course his brother didn't hear his silent plea. Sasuke had already forgotten what the hell he was begging for anyway.

"Ohhhhh, Shikamaru..." Kiba moaned, causing both the Uchiha's attention to turn back to them.

Shikamaru had his fingers inside Kiba. Even though they couldn't see, they knew what was happening. The boy was straddling the Nara's lap, and making him crazy with lust. Shikamaru was already getting tired of this. He wanted to take his boyfriend, right then and there.

Itachi had paused in his movements long enough to see what was going on. "Spying on people isn't right, otouto." He gently licked his little brother's ear, making Sasuke moan.

"Nii-san! What a-are you doing? D-don't..."

But it was too late, his brother had spun him around, and now he could clearly see his erection. Sasuke blushed when Itachi's gaze drifted slowly downward, and finally rested on his hips. His hand, with it's black-painted fingernails, rested there as well. Sasuke had no choice but to move into the slightl touch, wantonly.

"Seems like you've got a problem there, otouto. Would you like me to help you out?" Itachi himself didn't know why he said it, but there it was, out in the open. Either his little brother would panic and say no, and he would forever be labeled as a pervert and mocked by society in general, or... Or he would end up having the best sex of his life. With the one and only person he had ever cared about. "Sasuke..."

He looked like he didn't know what to do. "Well, I guess that answers that..." He slid past Sasuke, intent on walking away. But to his surprise, the boy's legs blocked his escape from the narrow passageway they were in.

"Wait, Itachi..."

Onyx black eyes looked into blood red ones, and Sasuke knew what he wanted. He needed his brother to take him... Right now. He did the only thing they had both wanted to do since they'd come here with each other. Sasuke kissed him. But it was Itachi who deepened the kiss. He was pressing into his little brother, pinning him in the extremely small space between the two walls. There wasn't much room to move, and he brought one hand to cup Sasuke's ass, pulling him impossibly closer.

"Aaaahh!_ Itachi_!"

This caused their erections to rub together, and the two Uchihas moaned at the friction it created. Sasuke's shorts were riding up, and Itachi got even hornier thinking about it. He caressed the smooth surface of Sasuke's ass, and he knew it was all becoming too much for him. The softness of skin on skin was immaculate. Itachi loved how hot his brother was at the moment, even if it wasn't caused by him. Next time he would remedy that.

Swift fingers, with nails painted an odd shade of dusky purple, lightly scratched along the surface of Sasuke's creamy thighs. He shuddered in response to his brother's attention to detail, moving toward him just a little.

Itachi took the hint, and rubbed two fingers over his little brother's crotch. It stood out big and thick from between his legs, wrapped tightly in the black fabric of his shorts. "Mmmmm... 'Tachi, _please_..."

"Hn."

He smirked, and licked over his brother's neck, then bit down harshly, marking him as his. He could still hear the other two boys outside, but tried his best to ignore them from this point on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kiba had never felt this good with anyone before. He smiled up at Shikamaru, who was now looming over him, looking dangerously sexy. He let out his best sexy whimper, gaining the Nara's full attention.

"Kiba, take off my pants for me," Shikamaru instructed him. He did as asked. "Good. Now it's your turn. I wanna see you strip for me, puppy."

"Don't call me-" He lost his voice when a firm hand wrapped itself around his member, and he felt himself being stroked lovingly. "Anything is fine Shika, just please... Hurry it up already!"

"Fine."

In that moment, he entered his boyfriend for the first time. And it was heaven; it felt so good. Shikamaru didn't even give him time to adjust, they just began moving together, and groaning against the intense pleasure surging through their bodies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke was intertwined with Itachi, with his back pressed firmly against the wall. They could barely move, but it wasn't like either of them wanted to, anyway. Itachi was in the middle of dominating his little brother through a hot Uchihacest kiss, when he started removing the boy's clothes. He had to have him, and he had to have him now. There was no other option.

"Sasuke, otouto... Take off your shirt."

Sasuke didn't answer, he was too busy blushing. But he knew what that meant. Reaching down, he unfastened the rather goofy looking laser-tag vest, and he watched as Itachi struggled to do the same in the small enclosed space. The soft, distant sound of plastic meeting concrete could be heard, followed by the quiet rustling of shirts.

They got a good look at each other, once their shirts were removed. Itachi bent down to kiss and lick at Sasuke's chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles twitching under the wonderful feelings his older brother provided.

"Touch me," The older, more dominant male panted roughly, before taking Sasuke's lips again.

A shiver went down his spine, as he pressed into his brother's hand, feeling him up like that. He moaned loudly, and returned the favor to his brother, touching him as well. Kiba and Shikamaru's heads turned, but they still didn't stop what they were doing. By this point, neither of the Uchihas cared anyway. Itachi had never seen a sight so beautiful before.

Sasuke had his back arched, thrusting slightly into his big brother's hand.

"If you think_ that_ feels good, otouto," Itachi whispered, breathing against his shoulder. "Wait until you feel what it's like without those cute little shorts in the way." Sasuke let out a whimper. It was all he could do at this point.

Taking that as permission, Itachi unfastened the small metal button, and quickly pulled the zipper down. He stopped touching his little brother long enough to yank the impossibly tight shorts down around his ankles. There wasn't much room, but Sasuke managed to step out of them.

Itachi took a moment to appreciate his brother's beauty, before he also undid his pants. But he was never one to make himself so vulnerable, and he really didn't want to become so exposed in a place such as this.

"A-aren't you going to take them off, aniki?"

"No, Sasuke. We don't want to get caught doing this. You should keep your clothes close by, too."

"Hn," He nodded, and then screamed again when Itachi's leg pressed against his quivering arousal. It was too much for him to take.

The next thing he knew, he was being lifted up by his brother's strong arms, and he felt Itachi's hands positioning his legs into a somewhat comfortable position on either side of the older Uchiha. There wasn't much room to move, but Itachi would have more leverage now. He placed his fingers up to Sasuke's mouth in a silent plea. His little brother knew what he wanted, and swiftly coated them in saliva. This had been his dream after all; to be taken by his older brother.

"Nii-san..." He looked up into Sharingan eyes, and thought he could faint. Sasuke probably would have fallen right there, if he wasn't straddling Itachi's waist. "Please... _hurry_... Nnnnnhhh..."

"Ohhhh, yesssss little brother... Anything you say, _oh god_!"

Sasuke was grinding his ass against Itachi's hard on, and receiving quite an interesting response from him. He was... teasing him? Oh well, it worked for the intended purpose, anyway.

"This might hurt you," Itachi gave him little wanring before slamming his fingers into his entrance, hard. It wasn't easy to do in their position in the first place. His arm was practically crushed against the wall.

All Sasuke did was give a soft whine at the intrusion, and after that it was better. He smiled lovingly up at Itachi, and took it like a man. Itachi already had two fingers inside, and once he got three in he knew his brother probably couldn't take any more, which was a problem considering how big Itachi was. Sasuke really couldn't see it in the dim lighting where they were, but from what he could feel it was huge! Before he could think about it anymore, Sasuke groaned and hissed at the sweet feeling of having his prostate pressed against by those wonderful fingers.

"Aniiiikiiii... I c-can't... Agh! Please, more... I need... more!"

He chuckled, withdrawing his fingers. "Alright otouto. Brace yourself."

Little did they know that Shikamaru and Kiba had already finished what they were doing, and were now listening intently. But despite this not-so-well-known fact, they continued their incestuous-ness.

The head of Itachi's penis slid between the soft delicate cheeks of Sasuke's virginal ass, and he almost passed out from the pain at first. But after that, it got better and soon Itachi was pulling his hips down, only to lift them back up again and slide into him deeply.

"Ah, Itachi! Mhhhmmm... Nnnnnhhh... Harder, deeper!"

"Uuuuuhhhh... Otouto, yes! Ooooohhhh, _yesssss_!!"

Itachi banged his little brother, the head of his penis slamming against the overly sensitized area deep inside him with every thrust. Sasuke was moaning and begging for more the whole time. He'd brought one leg to wrap around Itachi's waist, to give them both more leverage. They found that each of them could push against the wall in front of them, when they wanted to move. It was a heavenly feeling, when finally the rush of orgasm crashed upon them, together.

"Oh, aniki! _Harder_... _Aaaahhhh_!!"

With the only warning being his insane screaming, Sasuke came in a flurry of white-hot semen, coating his older brother's stomach in a frothy snow. Itachi paused in his movements long enough to run one long finger over the boy's member, before bringing it to his mouth. The thought of it made Sasuke moan again. It made him wonder what his aniki sucking him off would feel like.

But there was no time for that now. The feeling of being with him, the taste of him, the very presence; existence of Sasuke made Itachi cum hard. They were both out of breath by the time they were finished, and slowly, they slid down the sweat-slicked wall to the floor. They lay there on each other for several more minutes... Itachi was slumped protectively over his brother, not moving except to pant ocassionally, like Sasuke was having to do.

"Nice show," Shikamaru came up behind Itachi, and patted him on the back. "Next time, why don't we_ all_ get together and... Well, you never know, it could be fun?"

"That sounds... like an..." Itachi panted. "An interesting idea..."

Kotetsu and Izumo both fell down from the ceiling, sporting nosebleeds. So they had been spying too... "Can we come?" Izumo demanded.

Shikamaru chuckled then shrugged. "Sure. My parents are out of town right now. And the more, the merrier. Let's go."

Sasuke let himself be led out of the tunnels by his new friend Kiba, while he felt Itachi looming behind him, making sure he didn't bolt. "Don't I even get a say in this?"

They all just looked at him, and chuckled darkly before dragging him outside to the waiting van, which oddly enough belonged to Itachi.  
Uhm... And they lived hornily ever after! :D

THE END

Oh and as for everyone else who was there that day... They all went home and back to their normal lives. Err, somewhat normal. And Gaara and Hinata did it ALL. NIGHT. LONG! Woohoo! XD (I didn't feel much like going into detail with that one, sorry. Maybe another time... Like in We Lost Our Way, that is their story after all.) Lee of course watched through the window with binoculars, all the time wishing he was in Hinata's place... O.O

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: OMG!! Kotetsu and Izumo are so OOC, I'm sorry! I tried... Hahaha. Still, I think it was a pretty cute fight. I love hoe Kotetsu was all like "Psh, no." XD As for the rest of this chapter... For some reason, this was really incredibly difficult to write! It seemed like it took me forever to come up with this. I hope you liked it anyway! There are no more chapters, and I have other fics to do, so no sequel either, sorry. The ending was random and b/c it's 6:30 am and I am tired, I will end this now.**

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
